Two Sides of the Same Coin
by kuramalover011
Summary: When Sam and Dean investigate what seems to be a case of gargoyles, they meet an old friend. And he has plans for Sam. Pairings undecided. Set in S8 after "Hunter Heroici". Rated for language and mature content. There will be a sequel and slash!
1. Chapter 1

AN: My first Supernatural story! I hope you all enjoy it!

Special thanks to TheResurrectionist for reading and editing this! I love you :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, but I do own seasons 1, 2, 5, 6, and 7, if that counts :P

And this is only a prologue, so don't worry, more shall come!

* * *

Two Sides of the Same Coin

"Gargoyles?"

Dean stared at Sam as if he grew a second head. The Winchester brothers were sitting across from each other. They were currently in one of many run down, cheap, and dirty motel rooms that they've had the pleasure of staying in. Sam had been looking for another case. And he found one.

"That's what the only living witness said it was. Stone and everything, only it was alive," Sam explained, turning his laptop around so Dean could read the article for himself. Pausing to read the eyewitness account, Dean looked back at Sam, clearly expressing his disbelief. Sam sighed in resignation. In response, Dean rolled his eyes and gave Sam his laptop.

"How do we know this person isn't just crazy? I mean, gargoyles? Next thing you know, we meet some hunchback named Quasimodo and I'm trying to stop the angry villagers for burning you as a witch, Esmerelda," Dean joked. Meeting Sam's patented bitchface, Dean scrubbed his hand over his face and stood up from the cramped table, stretching his arms over his head. Sam cleared his throat in order to regain Dean's attention. Once Dean was looking at him again, Sam replied.

"A Disney reference? Really? Besides, it looks like the eyewitness may not be so crazy. Traces of marble were found at the scene. And judging by the injuries, this wasn't a bear... or anything other sort of animal, for that matter."

Nodding, Dean walked over to his bed and grabbed the duffle bag nearby. gathering his belongings, he turned his back on Sam.

"Okay, we'll go check it out," Dean surrendered as he turned to face his brother, "Where are we headed?"

Sam smiled and closed his laptop.

"Flagstaff, Arizona"

* * *

Reviews are welcome and much appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2 EDIT!

AN: Here's chapter 2! I'm sorry if some chapter's come later than others, I'm going through a rough case of writer's block :( Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

AN2: Sorry, this is an edit of Chapter 2 Chapter 3 will be up soon, don't worry :))

Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural

* * *

Chapter 2

Flagstaff wasn't a remarkable kind of town. There were stores, there were houses, and there were churches. In fact, one of these churches was designed like a cathedral; the Nativity of the Blessed Virgin Mary Chapel was that church. It was best known for the chimera-like gargoyles that decorated its outer shell. Driving into Flagstaff, Sam pointed this out to Dean, noting its significance to their case.

"I think this might have to do with that chapel," Sam began, causing Dean to roll his eyes.

"Oh goodie, here comes a Sam WInchester patented history lesson. Please professor, continue to enlighten me."

With his bitchface full force, Sam turned to his brother and sighed, causing Dean to chuckle lightly.

"As I was going to say," Sam continued, "this is the only church with any sort of gargoyle decore. I'm thinking something, or someone, is bringing them to life."

Pulling into a motel parking lot, Dean turned to his brother.

"You think we're dealing with a witch?" Dean asked, opening his car door and walking to the trunk to gather his duffle bag. Sam mirrored his actions while answering his question.

"Probably, I can't think of anything else that would be able to bring stone statues to life, and I don't think an angel would be this creative. Besides, three people are dead; all male, all in their early thirties, all in the same week - sounds like angry witch to me."

"I'll go get us a room, then we'll talk to this witness... what was her name again?" Dean inquired, walking towards the motel entrance. Sam pulled out a piece of paper from his back jean pocket.

"Elizabeth Brampton. She's a local, thirty-six year old that lives on the edge of town. She was the third vicitm's sister. Should we go fed?" Sam read, throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder as he followed Dean into the motel.

Dean turned his head to smirk at his younger brother.

"Of course, Agent Stinson," he replied, and with a wink, turned around and walked into the motel.

* * *

Elizabeth Brampton looked like she hadn't slept in days, which was probably the case, seeing as she had witnesses her brother being torn to shreds. Sam felt bad about lying to her, but he was a hunter; it was part of the job.

"Thank you for talking to us, Ms. Brampton. I'm Agent Stinson, and this is my partner, Agent Rose. I know you've already spoken to the local authorities about what happened, but we really need you to explain to us what you saw," the words flew from Sam's mouth with practised ease. Dean sat beside him on the couch in Ms. Brampton's living room. She had invited them in once they arrived. Elizabeth nodded in understanding, her eyes still red from crying.

"Yes, yes, I understand. Of course. Lucas... he's been away for a few years. He had a drinking problem. But a few days ago, he showed up at my door and he told me he was sober again. He went to rehab and everything! So we were walking together, and he was telling me about the time we spent apart when..." she muttered, breaking off as a sob escaped her throat.

"It's alright, Elizabeth, if I may call you that. Now, we understand that something did this to your brother. We just want to know what. And don't worry about how crazy it sounds, every little detail helps," Dean explained comfortingly. Elizabeth nodded and took a breath to calm herself.

"It...it looked like a giant bat. But not an actual bat, but like a stone replica of one... but it couldn't have been, I must be crazy," she sobbed, putting her face in her hands. Sam looked over at his brother, watching Dean place his hand on the woman's knee in comfort. Looking up at the fake FBI agent, she swallowed.

"I can promise you that you are not going crazy. You saw what you saw, and we appreciate that you told us the truth. Now, thank you for the hospitality, but my partner and I have to take our leave. We may need to talk to you again. And please, accept our condolences for your loss. Here's my card, and call me anytime, especially if you remember anything else, " Dean smiled and stood, Sam following his lead.

Nodding goodbye, the brothers left the house. While they walked back to the Impala, Sam turned to Dean.

"What was that about? Since when are you all 'shoulder-to-cry-on, let's talk about our feelings'?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. Dean stared at his brother.

"Hey, she was cute," Dean shrugged as he sat in the Impala.

"Really? She just lost her brother, and you're hitting on her?" Sam sighed as he sat in the passenger seat of the car. The engine roared to life as Dean pulled away from the house and drove to the police station.

"I was kidding, bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

Reviews, criticism, and ideas are encouraged! I'll be putting a poll up about possible pairings for this story :P I can't decide! And can anyone guess what band the Winchester's get their allias' from? I'll give anyone who gets it right an online cookie :) Castiel will probably make an apperance either next chapter to the chapter afterward, and maybe you'll find out the "Old friend" ;)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Chapter 3! Castiel will show up in the next chapter, and this chapter gives us a glimpse at the 'old friend'!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Eric Kirpke does and the CW does :P

* * *

Chapter 3

"Why is the FBI looking into some bear attacks?" the coroner asked Dean as he led the two hunters to the morgue. Sam hid his small smile as they were led into the morgue; this wasn't the first time they had been asked that question, and it certainly wouldn't be the , skinwalkers, naguals, wendigos- they were almost always accounted as animal attacks. Sam didn't know whether or not that was a good thing. What was better, being ignorant and safe, or risk your life knowing the truth?

His thoughts were interrupted when Dean responded to the question.

"We just want to look at every angle before making an confirmed judgements."

Mr. Flask, the coroner, opened up the first slab. Pulling the sheet that was laid over the body, he revealed the third victim, Mr. Brampton. Or at least, what was left of him.

"Weren't the other two victims found in the same... condition?" Sam asked, wincing at the corpse in front of him. Flask nodded.

"Yep. It's just awful. Do you want to see the other bodies?" he asked. Dean quickly agreed, and soon two more slabs were opened. All three bodies had similar damage; deep, thick gashes along their chests and back and parts of their throats missing. Sam was examining the first victim when he heard Dean speak up beside him.

"Did you find anything in their wounds? Teeth, fur- anything that didn't look like it belonged?" Dean inquired. Flask nodded and grabbed a clipboard resting on a table nearby.

"Well, no fur or teeth, but I did find traces of stone on the wounds. If I didn't know any better, I would think the bear used a stone weapon on them." Handing the clipboard to Sam, Sam began flipping through the report.

"It says here that all three victims were found around the same area, near the edge of town, near the woods. WHy would a bear get that close to a populated area just to attack osmeone?" Flask shrugged.

"That's your job. I just find out how the poor bastards died. Let's just say, with this case, the cause of death was obvious."

Back at the motel, Sam was trying to find a connection between the three victims; Dean had left to get dinner. The door opened, revealing Dean carrying a brown take-out bag.

"So, Poindexter, have you found anything yet?" Dean questioned, setting the bag on the table in front of Sam. Sighing, Sam opened the bag, shuffling through until he found his 'rabbit-food'.

"No, actually. All different social groups, different jobs, all lived in different parts of town. There is nothing that connects these guys. One was married, one was single, and one was in a relationship with another guy." Sam explained as Dean sat down and began eating his burger.

"So, maybe this witch met them some other way. And, why gargoyles? Did they all go to that church, Saint Mary or whatever it was," Dean mumbled with his mouth full.

Cringing, Sam replied.

"Virgin Mary Chapel, and no they didn't. It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe we're not dealing with a witch, it could be some other sort of creature," Dean interjected, "A wendigo, maybe?"

Sam shook his head: "No, a wendigo wouldn't go this far out of a forest, and there's no history of any other strange deaths. Honestly, I'm starting to think that maybe a bear did do this."

"But what about the traces of stone in the victims wounds? Or what Elizabeth said?" Dean asked, finishing his burger and throwing the trash in the bag.

"I don't know. None of this is making any sense," Sam said, rubbing his forehead. Nodding, Dean stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"We'll look at it more tomorrow. In the meantime, I think we should go out and get some drinks, maybe talk to the locals. See if they know anything."

Sam finished his salad and nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Unseen by the Winchesters, a shadowed figure stood just out of sight of the motel. He smiled once he saw Sam and Dean leave their room.

"_They're finally here_," he thought, "_it's time Sam_."

* * *

**AN: Dun dun dun! A cliffy! Who is this mysterious figure? You'll see soon! :) Please review, they are what give me life. I need reviews to keep updating! I'll accept a simple "this is great"! Please, it's not that hard!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: And here is chapter 4! Castiel is here! :) I'm thinking of putting little spoilers at the end of each chapter, good idea?

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but I wish I did :(

* * *

Chapter 4

Clutching the porcelain throne in front of him, Sam instantly regretted the amount of alcohol he drank the night before. He could distantly hear the sound of a door opening, announcing Dean's return to the motel.

"Having fun princess? Do you even remember how much you drank last night?" Dean asked through the closed bathroom door. Sam remembered alright, and he didn't like it one bit.

_(Flashback)_

_ Sam could hardly think with all of the noise in the bar Dean had dragged him to. Eyes scanning the room for his brother, they finally rested on Dean's back. He was flirting wit__h the cute bartender. Sam sighed in frustration; they were here to gather information on the recent deaths, not get laid. Suddenly, he sensed a presence behind him. Turning __in his seat, he saw a young man about his own age with dark brown hair and a matching set of eyes._

_ "Mind if join you for a drink?" the man asked. Sam shrugged; now was as good a chance as any to get some information._

_ "Sure," Sam replied. The stranger smiled and sat down on the empty bar stool next to Sam's. Holding his hand out in front of him, the man spoke._

_ "Hey, I'm Jeremy."_

_ "Sam," he replied, taking Jeremy's hand. Separating, Sam took a swing of the beer he held in his hands and allowed his eyes to trail back to Dean. He seemed to be successful __in his attempts to get in the bartender's good side. Jeremy cleared his throat._

_ "What, is that guy flirting with your girl or something?" Jeremy asked in a curious tone. Sam turned back to the man and, smiling, shook his head._

_ "No, that's just my brother," Sam explained, finishing his beer, "And I better go grab him. It was nice meeting you Jeremy." Sam attempted to stand, but was stopped when __Jeremy grabbed his arm._

_ "I don't think that's necessary," Jeremy said, pointing behind Sam. Turning, Sam saw Dean leave the bar with the bartender._

_ "Come on, let me buy you a drink."_

_ (End of Flashback)_

Sam could feel another wave of nausea hit him as he attempted to stand. Moaning, he managed to stand on both of his feet, only swaying slightly. He walked over to the mirror in the closet-like bathroom, and checked his reflection. The black bags under his eyes were accentuated by the paleness of his skin. His hair was sticking in all different directions and he could see the thick grease already beginning to build. All in all, he looked like shit. Knocking from the door startled Sam out of his train of thought, causing him to turn to face the piece of wood.

"Come on Samantha, I need to use can, you can check yourself out later," Dean teased. Sighing in defeat, Sam opened the bathroom door and stumbled past his older brother. Dean followed his brother's movements with his eyes; eyes brimming with concern.

"Are you sure you're okay Sam?" Dean asked. Sam limply nodded and fell on his bed.

"Yeah, I'm just experiencing the hangover from Hell," Sam mumbled. Chuckling, Dean entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Lying down for a few minutes, thoughts from the night before entered Sam's mind.

"Hey Dean, what happened to that girl you left the bar with last night," Sam managed to yell to his brother. After a few silent moments, and the sound of a toilet flushing and the tap turning on, Dean exited the bathroom.

"The bartender? Don't you remember Sam?"

_(Flashback)_

_ Sam shrugged and sat back down. If Dean could go off and have fun with a cute bartender, then at least he could have a few more drinks. Besides, he still needed to gather __intel about the case._

_ "Sure, but just another beer, please," Sam accepted. Smiling, Jeremy motioned to the other bartender for two more drinks. Once the beers were in front of them, Jeremy __grabbed the bottle and raised it in front of Sam._

_ "Cheers," he said with a smile, clinking their bottles together. Sam smiled and took a sip from his drink, watching Jeremy do the same._

_ "So Sam, what's a handsome guy like you doing here in a bar with you brother?" Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow at Sam. Sam smiled and laughed lightly._

_ "We're just passing through town. We're on a road trip, and decided to stay the night," Sam lied in response. Satisfied with the answer, Jeremy took another sip of his beer._

_ "Are you sure that's a good idea. I mean, haven't you heard of the deaths?" Jeremy asked, a hint of concern hidden in his voice. Sam faked a shocked look._

_ "Deaths?" Sam gasped. Jeremy nodded._

_ "Yeah, three guys were found dead this week, covered in scratches. The police think they were bear attacks," Jeremy continued. Sam sipped his beer as he listened to Jeremy._

_ "Did you know the victims?" _

_"No, I didn't," Jeremy began, but soon his gaze turned flirty, "But I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."_

_Unfortunately, Sam didn't notice this change, and continued to drink._

_"So, you know why I'm here, what's your story?" Sam asked, wanting to change the subject. Jeremy sighed and smiled at Sam._

_"Would you believe me if I said that I saw you from the street through the window, and I was compelled to talk to you?" he laughed and took another drink of his beer. Sam __laughed with him._

_"Really?" Realization dawned on Sam as he understood what jeremy was conveying, "Are you flirting with me?"_

_Bringing up his hands in front of him in a sign of surrender, Jeremy answered._

_"Depends; is it working?" Sam chuckled again; he couldn't help but feel flattered by jeremy's antics._

_"Are you sure you don't have someone back home that wouldn't like us having this conversation?" Sam asked, having been drawn in by the attention Jeremy was giving him._

_ Sam had been attracted to guys before, but had never done anything romantic or sexual with another man before. Besides, he wasn't going to do anything with a guy he just __met. That was Dean's style, not Sam's._

_"Nope, completely single. So, do you want to continue this conversation somewhere more... private/' he purred._

_Before Sam could kindly reject the man, he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. Turning his head in alarm, he relaxed when he saw Dean's face._

_"Hey Sammy, it's past your bedtime. Why don't we head back to the motel. Early start tomorrow, remember?" Dean said as he lifted Sam from the stool he was sitting on. Sam __turned his head to Jeremy one last time, noticing the look of disappointment on his face._

_"Oh yeah. Sorry Jeremy, it was nice meeting you," Sam farewelled as he allowed Dean to lead him out of the bar, stumbling slightly due to the amount of alcohol he has __consumed. Reaching the Impala, Dean opened the passenger side door and gently placed Sam in the seat._

_"Let's go Sasquatch and get your ass in bed," Dean muttered as he got into the driver's side and pulled away from the street._

_(End of Flashback)_

"I was just walking her to her car. Did you really think I would leave you alone in a bar without telling you first?" Dean continued, surprised by Sam's question, "Good thing too. I saw the look that guy was giving you."

Nodding as the memories came back to him, Sam laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to fall asleep, the sound of wings flapping invaded his ears. Opening his eyes, Sam saw Castiel standing in their motel room, right behind Dean. Dean jumped back in surprise, startled by the angel's sudden appearance.

"What the hell Cas! A little warning next time!" Dean hollered. Sam sat up in his bed, confused by the angel's arrival.

"What is it Cas?" Sam interrogated, confused by the angel's arrival; neither Sam nor Dean had prayed to the angel.

"I... I do not know how i got here. I am just as surprised as my being here as you," Castiel answered, looking around him, "Whatever brought me here must be very powerful."

"Okay, so why would someone bring you here?" Dean demanded. Castiel looked Dean in the eyes.

"I'm not sure," Castiel began, then a thought occurred to him, "perhaps it has something to do with a recent case of yours. tell me, what are you currently investigating?"

Sam sighed as he got out of bed, and walked towards castiel and Dean.

"A witch, we think. Brinnig gargoyles to life and killing people, but we don't know if-" Sam was cut off as the WInchester's police scanner buzzed to life.

"This is Officer Reyes, I've got a 10-91V here. John Doe: white, in early thirties. I think there's been another bear attack."

* * *

**AN: Here's another cliffhanger for my lovely readers! :) Chapter 5 will be posted as soon as I finish it. As always, please review! i need them to survive! **


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Chapter 5! I know it's shorter than the last one, don't worry, more shall come! :)

A big thanks to Clowns_or_Midgets and SnarkyMuch2 for reading this over! :)

Disclaimer; I don't own Supernatural, but I now have season 4! :)

* * *

Chapter 5

With Castiel in tow, Sam and Dean arrived at the latest crime scene, disguised as federal agents. Closing the doors of the Impala behind them, the trio walked over to the sheriff. Sam and dean pulled out their badges and showed them to the officer.

"Agents Stinson and Rose with the FBI. Is this another of those bear attacks?" Dean asked, tucking his badge into inner suit pocket. Sam did the same looking as the forensic team brought the body into view on a stretcher.

"Looks like it. I don't know how though. there aren't any bears in this area, but I don't know of anything else that could do this," he replied. Sam raised his hand, stopping the stretcher. Pulling back the zipper on the body bag, Sam froze.

It was Jeremy, the man he man met the night before. Dean, curious of his frozen brother, looked over his shoulder. Seeing the familiar face, Dean patted Sam on the shoulder in comfort. The sheriff also noticed the look on Sam's face.

"What's the matter agent?" he questioned. Sam looked up at him, prying his eyes away from the dead face.

"Nothing. Do we have an ID on the body yet?" Sam replied, his voice slightly shaking.

"Yep. His name was Jeremy Styles. His wife, Annabeth, called us when he didn't come home last night. It looks like we found him," he answered. Sam felt bile rising in his throat; Jeremy had told him he was single at the bar, and now he was dead. Dean, noticing Sam's discomfort, tugged on his shoulder.

"Thank you sheriff. Call us if you find anything."

* * *

"So you think a witch is behind these attacks?" Castiel questioned as Dean paced in their motel room. Sam was sitting on his bed, head in his hands.

"We don't know what else could possibly bring stone statues to life. Unless one of your angel buddies decided to make our lives a living hell," Dean explained. Castiel stood and walked over to Dean, a slight glare in his eyes.

"I don't know of any angel that would do this. Besides, whatever brought me here is much more powerful than an ordinary witch. We might be dealing with something else entirely. What it could be, I have no idea," Castiel retorted. Dean was about to reply, but he was cut off when Sam spoke.

"This is all my fault," he muttered under his breath. In a flash, Dean was at his side, bringing Sam's face out of his hands to meet Dean's gaze.

"Sam, there's nothing you could have done to stop this. So stop beating yourself up over it okay?" Dean prompted.

Sam simply sighed and averted his gaze to stare at the motel room floor. Sighing in defeat, Dean dropped his hands and sat down on his own bed.

"Anyway, I think I got something on the third victim, Mr. Brampton. Remember how his sister said that he had a drinking problem?" Dean prompted.

Sam brought his head up in curiosity.

"And she also said that he was sober now. What does that have anything to do with the case?" Sam retorted. Dean stared at his brother.

"Well, smart-ass, I was talking to that bartender, the one that I walked to her car, and she told me that he had just seen Mr. Sobriety in that bar the night before he died," Dean explained. Sam and Castiel both looked confused.

"I do not understand. How does that help answer Sam's question?" Castiel inquired. Dean shifted his gaze to the angel.

"Because that means he lied to his sister..." Dean began. Sam's eyes widened in realization.

"Jeremy lied to me about being single... " Sam continued, standing up from his bed and rushing over to the table where his laptop lay. Quickly pressing some buttons, he looked up to Dean and Castiel.

"And second victim, Mr. Hunder, was a lawyer. If there's anything lawyer's are known for, it's lying," Sam said, "and I bet if dig deep enough, we'll find that Mr. Kunnings was hiding something too. Whatever this thing is, it's going after liars."

Dean smiled and stood beside Castiel, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Unfortunately, I think we fit the bill." Dean scoffed.

Sam could feel his head spinning. Between what happened to Jeremy, Castiel's mysterious arrival, and a witch that was out for liars, it was hard not to feel sick.

"Wait, if this witch is going after liars, why use gargoyle's to kill them? And how would she know these people are lying? No one was close enough to hear Jeremy talking to me, and what about Lucas Brampton?" Sam began to question, this case not making any sense to him, "I'm telling you, this doesn't feel like an angry witch to me." Dean looked at his brother.

"Well, what else could it possibly be? There's not a lot of things that can bring statues to life," Dean rebutalled. Castiel straightened, causing both of the brother's to look at the angel.

"There is one thing..." Castiel began, but trailed off, his face scrunched from thinking. Sam and Dean waited for Castiel to continue. When it was obvious he wasn't, Dean spoke up.

"And..." Dean prompted. Castiel looked Dean in the eye.

"Do you remember the child named Jesse Turner?"

* * *

AN: Another chapter done! Here's a preview of Chapter 6:

**"Cas?" Dean questioned the angel, continuing when he still refused to meet his eyes, "Cas, what is it?"**

** Castiel, without looking up, turned his back on the Winchesters.**

** "Do you remember when I absorbed the souls in Purgatory?" Castiel asked, pausing as he let Sam and Dean remember the incident. He knew it was a painful memory, but he needed to get this off his chest. The boys were in danger, and it was all his fault.**

I am also looking for a beta-reader, so any offers would be appreciated! :)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here is chapter 6! Jesse Turner has made a comeback! :) Also introduces the beginning to my amuletfix! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

* * *

Chapter 6

The silence seemed to drag on for hours, but in reality, it was only about five minutes. Dean was the first to speak.

"Jesse Turner? As in, Anti-chirst Jesse Turner?" Dean clarified. Sam stood up in shock.

"He wouldn't do something like this," Sam insisted, "He promised us that he wouldn't go dark side. He made the right choice."

Dean grabbed his brother's arm, preventing him from approaching Castiel any further. Using this as leverage, he turned Sam to face him.

"Calm down Sam. First things first; how could this kid do anything, I thought he only had his powers when Lucifer busted out of the Cage?" Dean ordered. Sam snapped his head to Castiel, waiting for his response. He didn't want Jesse to be behind this; he needed to know that he had made the right choice, especially when Sam didn't.

"No, his power's come from the demon blood inside of him; they were only increased with Lucifer's rising. I believe he would still be powerful enough to do this. He would be also the only beings powerful enough to bring me here against my will," Castiel replied. Sam shook his head, quickly retorting.

"He wouldn't do something like this. He promised us he wouldn't. Besides, he doesn't have a reason to do this; we haven't seen him in almost three years," Sam explained. Castiel looked down, avoiding eye contact with the boys. Dean picked up on Castiel's change in demeanour.

"Cas?" Dean questioned the angel, continuing when he still refused to meet his eyes, "Cas, what is it?"

Castiel, without looking up, turned his back on the Winchesters.

"Do you remember when I absorbed the souls in Purgatory?" Castiel asked, pausing as he let Sam and Dean remember the incident. He knew it was a painful memory, but he needed to get this off his chest. The boys were in danger, and it was all his fault.

"What does that have to do with anything Cas?" Dean practically yelled at Castiel. This caused Castiel to face Dean with a hard stare.

"When I deluded myself into thinking I was God, I went after Jesse Turner. He was a threat to my power; I almost killed him. And, because you vouched for me and called me your friend, he may blame you, thinking you sent me after him."

The awkward silence was back. Neither Sam nor Dean could think of anything to say. Instead, Sam broke free of his brother's grip and stalked towards Cas. Without a second thought, Sam grabbed the front of Castiel's trenchcoat, hazel eyes boring into the angel's piercing blue ones.

"Sam!" Dean yelled after his brother, hoping to prevent any fighting between the two.

"He... he wouldn't...he didn't do anything!" Sam screamed in Castiel's face. Castiel didn't even flinch, taking in Sam's rage.

"I wasn't in my right mind. It was wrong and stupid, but I cannot change the past. All i can do now is prevent any harm from coming to you for my mistake," Castiel replied, removing Sam's hands off of his trench coat with ease. Stepping back from Sam, Castiel walked around him to face Dean.

"Dean, I would advise the both of you to stay here. If it is him, I will find out. I will also need to make sure you two are protected; you are his targets. I will try to draw his attention. Stay here," And before either of the Winchesters could respond, Castiel disappeared.

"Cas! Cas, get back here!" Sam yelled into thin air. Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Sam, he's not coming back," Dean began, sitting down on the bed beside him, "Besides, Cas is right; we need to stay here, or else with Turner kid-"

"If it's him. I still don't think we're dealing with-"

"Sam, will you shut up for a second!" Dean commanded his brother. Eyes wide in shock, Sam turned to face his brother, "There's no point in defending the kid; it's him. Now, we stay here, and find a way to kill the Anti-chirst."

"We're not killing a kid, Dean," Sam started, but was cut off by Dean.

"He's dropping bodies Sam. Besides, you heard what Cas said; he's coming after us. Now, I don't know about you, but I want to live. This isn't just a job anymore Sam; it's survival," Dean explained to Sam, reaching over to his bag and pulling it up onto the bed. Sam's chest rose and fell with a quick pace, expressing the anger he was trying to pent up.

"So? I've done some pretty horrible things to Dean, and you never tried to kill me. What makes Jesse so different?" Sam interrogated, tears pricking his eyes as he remembered his past actions. Dean sighed and looked up at his brother, trying not to meet his eyes.

"Because Jesse isn't my brother," Dean answered, not wanting to talk about their current situation, "And innocent people are dying here. And let's not forget how he got his power's in the first place."

Sam felt like Dean had just punched him in the stomach; reminding him about the Apocalypse was the last thing Sam needed right now. Dean, noticing the pained looked on Sam's face, frowned slightly and stood up. Walking towards the door, Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I'm going to get some food. Stay here, and don't do anything stupid," Dean ordered, walking past Sam. Sam turned to look at Dean's back.

"I thought Cas said to stay here," Sam whimpered, trying to prevent himself from crying. Dean didn't stop; in fact, he slammed the door behind him without another word.

* * *

The small, golden horned man rested in Sam's hand as he thought about the day Dean threw it out. He had given the amulet to Dean for Christmas; it was a sign of their brotherhood, their bond. But when Dean threw it away...

Sam quickly tucked the amulet back into his bag when he heard the door click open. Shifting on his bed, he reposed himself so his back was facing Dean. Sam evened his breathing, he pretended to be asleep, not wanting to have a confrontation with his brother. However, Dean knew his brother, and he knew when he was actually sleeping, and when he was faking.

"I know you're awake Sam," Sighing as he set down the take-out bag, Dean continued, "Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. But come on, we need to take this kid out, before he hurts anymore innocent people. Are we cool?"

Wiping the unshed tears away from his eyes, Sam sat up in his bed, his back still facing his older brother.

"Yeah," Sam practically whispered. Standing from the bed, Sam walked over to where Dean stood and, taking the bag from the table, rummage through until he found the salad Dean had graciously bought him.

"Any word from Cas?" Sam asked, sitting down and opening the clear plastic container holding his dinner. Dean, with a small smile on his face, sat opposite of his brother and pulled out his own bacon chesseburger.

"No, I haven't seen him since he left the motel. You?" Dean replied, his mouth full of food. Sam gave a small laugh at the sight.

"No," Sam paused when a thought occurred to him, "What if something happened to Cas?"

Dean shrugged as he continued to eat his burger.

"Cas can take care of himself. I wouldn't be too worried. By the way, did you do anything fun while I was gone?" there was a hint of suspicion in Dean's voice that Sam didn't fail to notice. Dropping his plastic fork with a dull thunk, Sam stared at his brother.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked in a clipped tone. Either Dean didn't hear the hurt in Sam's voice, or he chose to ignore it when he replied.

"Nothing. I thought we were past you acting like a bitch?" Dean asked, putting down his burger to look Sam in the eye.

"And I thought we were past the whole "demon blood addiction causing the Apocalypse" thing, Dean," Sam growled, fresh tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Dean shifted his gaze, pointedly avoiding his brother's eyes.

"Sam, that's not what I meant-" Dean snapped, but Sam cut him off, needing to tell his brother how he felt.

"What did you mean then? That innocent people are dying because of me? Or is this about Purgatory? How many times do I have to say I'm sorry until you believe me?" Sam provoked, waving his hands to help express his point.

"Well you know what, you're always saying sorry! You were sorry about trusting Ruby; you were sorry about drinking demon blood and using your freaky mind powers; and let's not forget how sorry you were when you started the Apocalypse! And that's not even half of it! There was leaving for Stanford, leaving your family! You know, like when you left me in Purgatory! You are most selfish, spoiled brat I have ever met! Sometimes, I wish you were never born!" Dean howled, instantly regretting the words that passed his lips; however, Sam didn't know that.

Quivering from a sick combination of grief, guilt, and anger, Sam stood up from the table and ran to the door. Despite his regret for his earlier words, Dean couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Sure, run away, just like you always have!"

Sam paused for a moment, processing the words from Dean's mouth. With his back to his brother, Sam replied.

"Don't worry, you won't have to worry about me anymore," he whispered. Something broke in Sam, and Dean could hear it.

Before Dean could open his mouth, the motel door slammed shut, the echo was the only sound in the room.

Sam was gone.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry if Dean was a total jerk! It had to be, for the plot! :( Anyway, Jesse will actually be in the next chapter, and we find out what happen's to Cas! So, here's the spoiler for chapter 7:

**The fight. The fight he had with Dean. Dean telling him that he wished Sam had never been born. Sam leaving the motel, then nothing. Sam could feel the tears pricking his eyes. His brother hated him. Dean had said so himself in so many words. Sam knew he had screw up in the past, but he thought they would be able to overcome all of that. Sam's head slumped to his chest in defeat. Dean wouldn't come for him; he probably thought he was in a bar somewhere, being a 'whiney, emo bitch'.**

**Just as the first tears cascaded down Sam's face, the door slowly opened with a loud creaking noise. A head of dark brown hair poked into the gap the now open door made. A flash of white teeth smiled at Sam.**

**"Hey Sam. Long time no see," Jesse Turner greeted.**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Chapter 7 is here! :) Jesse Turner has finally made an appearance, and we find out some truths :)

Disclaimer: Supernatural is still not mine :(

* * *

Chapter 7

One minute, Sam was standing in front of Dean, the next, he was gone. Dean was frozen in his seat for what felt like hours. Dean couldn't seem to make his body work; he wanted to go after his brother, tell him that he didn't mean anything he said, but that would be a lie. Yeah, Dean was still upset about everything that had happened over the last few years, but Sam wasn't the only one who had made mistakes. Once Dean could finally move, he stood with a sigh. Sam was probably long gone by now; he only had one option. Dean looked upwards; hopefully, Cas would hear him.

"Hey Cas, I kinda need you here. Me and Sam... just, please hurry," Dean pleaded. Closing his eyes, Dean waited for the angel to arrive. After a few moments of unbroken silence, Dean opened his eyes, jerking his head side to side, looking for the angel. Seeing no other living being in the room, Dean's shoulder slumped in disappointment as he collapsed onto his bed. Head in his hands, his earlier words buzzed through his head, reminding him of the damage he had caused.

_You're always saying sorry!_  
_I wish you were never born!_  
_Do you remember Heaven?_

He had messed up; he was supposed to be Sam's older brother, he was supposed to protect him! Instead, he pushed him away. He had brought up every little thing that Sam had done wrong and not only did he rub them in his face, but he had hurt him. Now his little brother was out there, alone, probably thinking Dean hated him. Not even Castiel was coming to his rescue. That only led to one course of action; Dean had to find Sam, and he had to make sure his little brother knew he cared; even if it meant a major chick-flick moment. Rising with a new resolve, Dean grabbed his jacket and walked to the door.

"I'm coming for you Sammy," Grabbing the keys to the Impala, Dean ripped the door open and stepped outside.

* * *

Sam felt like he had been hit by a train after being dragged five miles behind a horse. His head was pounding and everything was black. Sam tried to open his eyes, but it was like trying to lift cinder blocks with your pinkie. Groaning, he tried to bring a hand to his aching head, only to find it's reach limited; there was a cool metal bracelet around his wrist.

The fear allowed Sam to open his eyes completely, only to welcome more darkness. There was no light in the room; and his eyes were nowhere near adjusted to handle the lack of illumination. As far as Sam could tell, there was no one else with him. He moved his head back slightly, only for it to hit the wall behind him. Moaning from the burst of pain that shot up his spine, he shifted his body so that he was no longer laying on his side. Sam propped himself against the wall, and quickly scanning the room, he let his eyes adjust.

"Hello?" Sam called out, hearing his own voice echo in the empty space around him, "is anyone here?"

Hearing no reply, Sam's hunter instincts kicked in, and he scanned the area around him.

He was in some sort of cellar; there were no windows, and the only visible door was on the opposite wall. From what Sam could see, there was nothing else in the room.

Leaning his head against the wall behind him. Sam closed his eyes and tried to remember how he got in this room. He drew a blank; the last thing he remembered...

The fight. The fight he had with Dean. Dean telling him that he wished Sam had never been born. Sam leaving the motel, then nothing. Sam could feel the tears pricking his eyes. His brother hated him. Dean had said so himself in so many words. Sam knew he had screw up in the past, but he thought they would be able to overcome all of that. Sam's head slumped to his chest in defeat. Dean wouldn't come for him; he probably thought he was in a bar somewhere, being a 'whiney, emo bitch'.

Just as the first tears cascaded down Sam's face, the door slowly opened with a loud creaking noise. A head of dark brown hair poked into the gap the now open door made. A flash of white teeth smiled at Sam.

"Hey Sam. Long time no see," Jesse Turner greeted.

* * *

Now, Dean had seen some pretty strange things in his life. Monsters, angels, even the devil himself- but never in his long and crazy career of hunting has Dean ever seen something like this.

In front of him stood the Green Giant. Green-skinned, toga made of leaves, and standing at ten feet tall, Dean had always imagined him as a jolly fellow. But with such a look of pure rage, enunciated by the deep growl reverberating from his throat, he did not look jolly in the slightest.

"You have got to be kidding me?"

Appearing to understand Dean's throw away comment, the Green Giant raised his fist, preparing to crush Dean with a mighty howl. Dean jumped to the side, realizing the irony of having the iconic figure of vegetables was trying to kill him. When he looked back up, he heard the sound of fluttering wings caught his ear. Turning his head, he saw Castiel standing beside him. The angel raised a hand and grabbed the giant's fist. With a flash of light, the Green giant was gone. Dean couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his throat, causing Castiel to turn to him.

"Cas, it's great to see you, but where the hell have you been?" Dean demanded, taking Castiel's hand off his shoulder. Castiel tilted his head to the side, and if he didn't have such a serious gaze, Dean would say he would look like a lost puppy.

"The anti-christ child did something to your room that prevented me from entering it. He has also stopped me from locating Sam. Why did you and Sam separate?" Castiel explained. Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"We had a fight, okay! I lost my temper, and Sam stormed out," Dean paused, realization hitting him like a brick wall, "Wait, you think that Turner has Sammy?" Castiel nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I assume he wanted to separate the two of you in order to kill you both," Castiel answered.

"Kill us both? You? I understand, I mean, you have tried to kill the kid twice so far. Me? I vouched for you, and I have a feeling that the kid never liked me in the first place. But Sam? He wouldn't kill him; he has no reason to," Dean explained.

"I see," Castiel relented, but Dean still needed answers.

"Wait, if he wanted the both of us dead, then why lure us here? Why separate me and Sam? Why bring you here in the first place? Either this kid has a flair for the dramatic, or he's up to something else." Dean wanted, no, needed to see his brother. He needed to make sure Sammy was okay.

"He isn't as powerful as he once was," Castiel began, gaining Dean's unrelenting attention, "when Sam cast Lucifer back into the Cage, his powers decreased drastically. He is probably at his limits, doing what he is now. He most likely needed you two here in order to exact his revenge. That would also explain my sudden arrival; he wants me dead, but couldn't do it unless I was in the area."

"Okay, so we know what this kid wants; us dead. Then, why take Sam? Why not just kill all three of us?" Dean questioned, concerned for his brother's welfare. If this Jesse Turner kid thought that keeping Sam alive was a bad idea...

He didn't let himself finish that thought. Jesse would keep Sam alive, if only to lessen the blood on his hands.

"As you said, he has no reason to kill Sam, but..." Castiel trailed off, a troubled look overcoming his features. Dean raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"This isn't the time to be cryptic David Mamet. As you said, Sam is some serious trouble right now," Dean reminded his angel friend. Castiel shook his head in agreement.

"I think Jesse might feel... connected to Sam. As you recall, Sam has demon blood in his body. So does Jesse. He may have more in his system than Sam, but it is something that similar between them. I think That's why he hasn't killed Sam yet. If Sam was dead, I would know it," Castiel explained. Dean understood the feeling; him and Sam were brothers. When they were younger, they were connected, almost always knowing what the other brother was feeling. So much stuff had happened between then and now, but Dean could tell if his brother was dead. Sam was still alive, and Dean was going to make sure Sam stayed that way. He was going to save Sam.

* * *

AN: And so, Chapter 7 is done. Chapter 8 will be up about three days. Sorry about the wait, but I have about 5 different projects to do :P So, without further ado, the preview for Chapter 8:

**Sam's thoughts must have been clear to see on his face, because Jesse laughed lightly and answered Sam's unsaid questions.**

** "When you got rid of Lucifer, yes I know all about that, I lost some of my power. I've spent most of these last years training, trying to get some of the lost power back. I was mostly successful, but there are certain things I can't do. Like, locating a specific human being, or 'poofing' people places. Well, I can do that, but I have to be touching them." Jesse explained. The pieces began to fit in Sam's brain. This had always been a trap; a trap for him.**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed I love you all so much :) I hope you enjoy Chapter 8! :)

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I will be gone for about ten days in England! Unfotunately, I won't be able to update :'( Don't worry, I will try to keep writing, and I hope to post more when I get back! Chapter 9 will probably be the last chapter before i leave, so have hope, I'm not giving up on this story :0 Keep reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

* * *

Chapter 8

"Jesse?" Sam asked, baffled that Castiel was right; the Anti-christ was what they were hunting for. Jesse smiled at Sam, revealing the platter of food he was holding in his hands.

"I thought you would be hungry," Jesse admitted, slowly walking towards Sam. Sam pushed his back further against the wall, as if he could melt into it. Jesse froze, noticing the fear on Sam's face.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Jesse asked, concern dripping from his voice. Sam could only glare at the fifteen year old boy standing a few feet away from him.

"What's wrong? You kidnap me and chain me to a wall, and you ask what's wrong?" Sam practically screamed, having felt betrayed by Jesse's actions. He had promised Sam not to hurt innocent people; but he did anyway. Jesse's face hardened, and Sam swore he could see his eyes glow. Before Sam could react, the walls began to shake and crack.

After no more than five seconds, Jesse's eyes returned to their normal shade, and the damage around them ceased. jesse smiled again, as if nothing had just happened.

"I'm sorry about that. I had to get you away from Dean... I heard the things he said to you, Sam."

Sam's heart froze. Jesse was at the motel? He heard their argument; he must have been waiting for Sam to leave the motel- wait. Jesse was the all powerful Anti-christ, why did he just wait out outside a motel room for Sam to come out? Why not just use his mojo to poof him out?

Sam's thoughts must have been clear to see on his face, because jesse laughed lightly and answered Sam's unsaid questions.

"When you got rid of Lucifer, yes I know all about that, I lost some of my power. I've spent most of these last years training, trying to get some of the lost power back. I was mostly successful, but there are certain things I can't do. Like, locating a specific human being, or 'poofing' people places. Well, I can do that, but I have to be touching them." Jesse explained. The pieces began to fit in Sam's brain. This had always been a trap; a trap for him.

"You were the one bringing gargoyle to life. But why kill people? You promised me you wouldn't go dark side, and now you're killing innocent people!"

"They deserved what they got!" Jesse interrupted, causing Sam to freeze, "They were liars; the worst kind of people. You should know what it feels like, to have everyone lie to you. I know what it feels like to, Sam."

Sam shook his head in denial, understanding what Jesse was implying. he wanted Jesse to change, to give up his crusade.

"No, Jesse. You need to stop this. You can't stop people from lying; everyone lies! It's what makes us human!" Sam tried to convey. Jesse's smile turned sad, and he set down the tray of food just out of Sam's reach.

"I can try," Jesse began, turning away from Sam. Pausing, Jesse turned back to him.

"You better eat, it'll be the your only food for a while."

With that, Jesse turned and walked out of the room. Sam tried to reach for the tray, but the chain around his wrist prevented him from reaching it. Did Jesse leave it out of his reach on purpose?

"Jesse! Jesse!" Sam screamed, though nobody heard him. He was alone again; of so he thought.

"Hello bunk buddy. Long time no spooning."

* * *

Dean decided that tracking down the freaking Anti-christ was the hardest thing in the world. Stopping the Apocalypse was a cakewalk compared to this. They decided that it would be best if they sticked together to look for Sam; if Jesse was trying to gank them, they would be safer and stronger together.

They were back in the motel room; Castiel was standing near the window, using his angel mojo to scan the town. Dean, on the other hand, was on Sam's neglected laptop, trying to find somewhere a fifteen year old kid would stach a grown, six foot four inch man.

"How can a town not have any abandoned warehouses? That's just ridiculous," Dean complained. It had been hours, and they were no closer to finding Sam, "Where else are kidnappers going to keep people?"

Castiel made no move to acknowledge Dean's comment. Dean sighed; he was tired, and he wanted his Sammy back.

"Hey Cas, any update?" Dean asked, hoping Castiel had a lead. Castiel's back suddenly tensed. Dean noticed this, and hoped it meant Castiel had found Sam.

"What is it Cas?"

Castiel turned to Dean, and all Dean could see was unmasked fear in his friend's eyes.

"Somethings coming..." Castiel murmured. Dean sighed despite the impending terror.

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

"This is not the Cage, this is not the Cage, this is not the Cage..." Sam muttered to himself, trying not to acknowledge Lucifer, who was sitting right beside him.

"Wow, and I thought you were bonkers before, but talking to yourself? What am I, chopped liver?" he asked with a knowing smirk; flashes of his time in the Cage flashed in Sam's mind. Ceasing his muttering, Sam rested his head in his knees with closed eyes with a groan. Lucifer pouted, upset by Sam's actions. Wanting his attention, Lucifer let a smile creep onto his face; a plan formulating in his mind.

"Okay, we'll do it your way," Lucifer conceded, sitting beside Sam's hunched form. Mimicking his position, Lucifer frowned in a childish manner, hoping to spur a reaction from his former vessel. After a few moments with no sound from Sam, Lucifer groaned in annoyance, his patience finally thinning.

"Sammy, this isn't fun anymore," Lucifer cooed, much like a mother would an insolent child, "What's wrong? Are you upset that a fifteen year old got the better of you?" Realisation seemed to come to the devil in that moment.

"Or is it because your brother hates you for abandoning him. I don't blame him, I would hate you too. Well, I could never hate you bunk buddy!" Lucifer amended.

Sam could barely hear the hallucination over the sound of his stomach growling. He still couldn't reach the tray of food, and he had barely eaten the last time he saw Dean. Cringing at the thought of his older brother, Sam sighed, mentally agreeing that lucifer was right; Dean did hate him.

As if he could hear his thoughts, Lucifer gave a loud cheer at Sam's revelation.

"There we go! Finally, some reaction from the man. Oh please Samsquatch, give us another!"

Sam didn't respond, trying to remember that it wasn't real. However, being in such a dark enclosed space reminded Sam of the Cage; which is what probably what brought on Hallucifer. Either that, or Jesse was playing with him, creating the devil's persona to torment him.

"That's an interesting thought Sammy. I wish I had thought of that. Oh wait, I did!" Lucifer realised, "I mean, we are the same person after all. You being my true vessel and all."

"Shut up," Sam snapped, unable to take more the Lucifer's abuse. This caused Lucifer to smile.

"You look pale there, Sammy boy. Try not to use too many words, or else you might just collapse. You know, this reminds me of the time I put burning coals on your eyes-"

Sam's screams prevented Lucifer from continuing.

* * *

AN: Again, a giant thank you to everyone that has reviewed :) As a gift, a longer preview of Chapter 9:

** One of the biggest regrets in Dean's life involved the kitsune named Amy Pond. He didn't regret killing her; she was a monster, and she was dropping bodies. What Dean regretted was lying to Sam about it. Sam had asked Dean to trust him, and he went behind his back anyway. If that wasn't bad enough, Dean then lied to him about letting Amy go. Dean would have told him eventually, but a damn Leviathan beat him to it. He remembered those few days when Sam left him; they were some of the worst days of Dean's life. Sam was alone for practically a week, and with hallucinations of Lucifer haunting him at the time, Dean imagined the hell Sam must have gone through without him.  
**

**Of course, Dean didn't have the time to think about any of that as the motel door crashed open, flying off the hinges. A young boy,. no older than sixteen, walked into the room. Dean and Castiel turned towards the intruder, prepared to attack. Dean's hand went to the gun on the table behind him, pointing it at the new arrival. Dean quirked an eyebrow at the familiar figure.  
**

**"A gun? Funny, I thought you would pull out a knife, you know, like the one you used to kill my mother."**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you all again for the reviews :) You guys keep me going :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

* * *

Chapter 9

One of the biggest regrets in Dean's life involved the kitsune named Amy Pond. He didn't regret killing her; she was a monster, and she was dropping bodies. What Dean regretted was lying to Sam about it. Sam had asked Dean to trust him, and he went behind his back anyway. If that wasn't bad enough, Dean then lied to him about letting Amy go. Dean would have told him eventually, but a damn Leviathan beat him to it. He remembered those few days when Sam left him; they were some of the worst days of Dean's life. Sam was alone for practically a week, and with hallucinations of Lucifer haunting him at the time, Dean imagined the hell Sam must have gone through without him.

Of course, Dean didn't have the time to think about any of that as the motel door crashed open, flying off the hinges. A young boy,. no older than sixteen, walked into the room. Dean and Castiel turned towards the intruder, prepared to attack. Dean's hand went to the gun on the table behind him, pointing it at the new arrival. Dean quirked an eyebrow at the familiar figure.

"A gun? Funny, I thought you would pull out a knife, you know, like the one you used to kill my mother."

Jacob Pond, despite his age, stood at six feet; just as tall as Dean. His face hadn't changed much since the last time Dean had seen him. He may have changed; but he still hated Dean for what he did to his mother.

"Kid, you got tall," Dean started, trying to sooth the teen in front of him, "Look, I know you want to rip my guts out, but I'm kinda busy right now. Come back in a few years, when you can actually do some damage."

Jacob's eyes flickered to their true golden form as a growl escaped his throat. Dean laughed nervously.

"I guess you're not taking no for an answer?" Taking the safety off, Dean was about to shoot Jacob; he was a hunter, and this kitsune was going to kill him. Finger resting on the trigger, he gave Jacob one last look over.

Before he could pull the trigger, Jacob lunged at Dean.

* * *

Sam was curled into ball, pressed against the closest wall as tightly as he possibly could. He had pressed his hands over his ears, trying to block out Lucifer's words. Rocking back and forth slightly, he didn't notice as Lucifer disappeared and the door opened.

Jesse briskly walked into the room, careful to close the door behind him. He paused in front of the untouched tray of food. Raising an eyebrow, Jesse realized he had set it out of Sam's reach. Sighing sadly, he picked up the tray and moved it closer to Sam's trembling figure.

"Sam? I'm back," Jesse greeted, only to be met with Sam's whimpers. Slowly, Jesse placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Sammy?"

Sam's head snapped up, fearing Lucifer would hurt him. His hazel eyes rested on Jesse, but he kept his body tense. Jesse was the one that put him here; he was a monster.

"Sam, I guess you couldn't reach your food," Jesse apologized, setting the ray down right in front of Sam, "How are you feeling?"

Sam didn't respond, with his instincts taking over, and devoured the food in front of him. Jesse laughed and smiled.

"I'm not surprised that you're hungry; it has been a day since you last ate."

This caused Sam to cease his actions and look up at Jesse. A day? It had felt like weeks, with nothing but Lucifer keeping him company.

Seeing that Sam had eaten, Jesse turned to leave again, but was stopped when Sam spoke.

"Jesse. Please... let me go. I know about what happened between you and Cas-"

"He tried to kill me!" Jesse yelled, turning to face Sam, "I trusted you, and I didn't hurt anyone, but you still sent your angel friend to get rid of me!"**  
**

Sam was shocked; Jesse thought that they had sent Castiel after him?

"You don't understand, Cas was... he was going through something, and he went a little crazy. None of us- Dean, Cas, or me- we didn't want to hunt you down. Please, just let me go back to my brother, and we'll leave. Just promise to stop hurting people, and you'll never have to see us again," Sam tried to reason, hoping that his words would get through to Jesse. Shaking his head, Jesse turned back around and walked towards the door.

"I can't do that Sam. Dean and Castiel need to pay," Jesse paused turning back to Sam, "I almost forgot to mention, I met a... friend of yours. His name was Jacob. He says hi." With that, Jesse stepped out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Once Jesse's words processed in his kind, Sam began to pull at his restraint with a new found vigour. Jacob... did Jesse mean Jacob Pond, Amy's son? If he did, then Dean was in trouble. Dean had killed Amy, and Jacob wasn't going to be too happy about that. He needed to get out of here, he needed to find Dean.

"Dammit," Sam cursed under his breath, unable to free himself from the restraints. There was no lock on the band around his wrist; Jesse must have used his powers to secure the cuff on his wrist. Thankfully, there was no sign of Lucifer anywhere; Jesse's appearance helped him realize that he wasn't in the Cage. Without the hallucinations to bother him, Sam was able to clearly think about his situation.

Dean was in danger, meaning he and Castiel wouldn't be coming for Sam for quite some time. He needed to somehow break the cuff off. Lost in thought, Sam didn't notice the door slowly opening in front of him.

* * *

AN: And so Chapter 9 is done! Now, I won't be posting for two weeks, for I am in England :) I'm sorry, my lovely reviewers and readers, I shall continue to write while I'm away :) I'm so sorry, I'll post some one-shots when I get back to make it up to you guys! :)


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I'm so so so so sorry about the super late update! I've been having a seriously bad case of writer's block! :( I hope that this chapter is okay, because it was really hard to write :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Eric Kripke does

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Castiel crashed through the window. In an attempt to save his friend, Castiel had tried to stand between the two combatants. Turning his head, Dean saw Castiel's fate.

"Cas!" Dean yelled after him. Distracted, Dean turned his attention away from the kitsune. Jacob used this to his advantage and grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt and slamming him against the wall.  
"I'm going to enjoy this," he hissed, punching Dean in the face with his free fist. Dean groaned in pain; he could feel the blood gushing from his nose. Raising his fist again, Jacob hit Dean again, causing his head to slam into the wall behind him.

Seeing stars, Dean quickly brought his knee up and hit Jacob where the sun doesn't shine, causing Jacob to drop him to the ground.

"I'll admit, you got good in a year," Dean began, wiping blood from the corner of his lip, "But I got better."

Picking himself up, Jacob stood to confront Dean, but was side check by a blast of light from Castiel. Dean turned his head to look at his injured friend in response.

"Dean, are you alright?" Castiel asked. Gasping for breath, Dean nodded his head in agreement as he turned to look at Jacob's unconcious form.

"Cas, grab a chair," Dean commanded lightly, "I think it's time Jacob told us where Sammy is."

* * *

Sam's head snapped up when he heard the door tap the wall as it opened all the way. Breathing heavily, he pressed his back against the wall, preparing himself for Jesse's return. Gasping for breath as seconds ticked by, the doorway remained empty. There was no movement and Jesse was nowhere to be seen. Sam's eyes darted side to side, trying to find whatever opened the door. Suddenly, a light clicking noise brought Sam's attention to the cuff around his wrist; they were now open.

This situation was all too familiar with Sam. This had happened once before; when he was locked in the panic room for the first time. He still didn't know who, or what, had let him free; he was kinda busy looking for his next fix of demon blood to give it much thought. Sam's stomach turned at the memories. He was disgusted with himself for what had happened; and apparently, so was his brother. Sam didn't blame him; he had royally screwed up time and time again.

Shaking his head, Sam decided to take this opprutunity to escape. He paused; could this be some sort of trap? No, Sam dismissed the idea, he already has me trapped, why would he need to do this?

Sam tried to stand, but quickly collapsed; he had not used his legs for quite some time. Trying again, Sam was able to stand, albeit his legs continued to shake beneath him. Taking a few deep breaths, Sam stepped forward when a gasp of pain escaped his lips. His legs felt as if thousands of fire ants were crawling underneath his skin.

"Oh, that's a good one. Why didn't I ever think of that... of wait, I did."

Okay, so maybe that wasn't the smartest thing Sam ever thought of. Now he and to deal with weakness and hallucinating Lucifer. Signing in defeat, Sam kept his head down and trudged forward, resting a hand against the wall to keep his balance.

"Are you feeling okay, bunk buddy? Cause you know, if you die..." Lucifer drew off dramatically, grinning as he watched Sam suffer, "You end up right back in the Cage, with me!"

Sam continued to ignore Lucifer, focusing all of his strength into leaving his prison. Finally, after a few agonizing minutes, Sam reached door. Clutching the handle for support, Sam stepped out of the room.

* * *

"Now I'm only going to ask this one more time," Dean began, circling Jacob's chair-bound figure, holding a knife in his hands. Leaning up close to his captive, Dean hissed "Where is my baby brother?"

Jacob looked like he had been in a car accident. Blood covered his face, masking the swollen black eye and other bruises. Dean had not hesitated, nor held back as he interrogated Jacob. He knew where Sammy was, and he needed to tell Dean. Castiel merely stood near the window, making no move to stop Dean. Sam was his friend too, and he wanted to find him almost as much as Dean. Jacob used what little strength he had to look Dean in the eye.

"I've already told you, I don't know anything about Sam. All he said was that I could kill your matricide-committing ass," Jacob sneered. Dean raised the hand not holding the knife to strike Jacob once more, only for Castiel to grab his wrist to prevent the action. Dean turned to face the angel.

"What the hell Cas? He knows where Sammy is-"

"Look at him Dean. Anymore trauma will kill him," Castiel replied, "And I would rather not have to use my powers on him."

Dean tugged his arm free from Castiel's light grip, turning to face Jacob once again. Placing the knife down on the table beside him, he glared down at his captive.

"You son of a bitch-"

"That;s my mom you're talking about. You know, the woman you killed right in front of me."

Dean slammed his fist onto the table, causing the knife to shift towards the table's edge. Breathing deeply, Dean resisted the urge to hit Jacob. Castiel had a point; he needed Jacob alive. But torture wasn't doing him any good, he needed to take a different approach. Calming down with his resolve, Dean lowered himself to Jacob's level.

"Look, Jacob. Whatever crap that happened in the past... it's in the past. And it doesn't have anything to do with Sammy. If anything, Sam tried to stop me from killing your mom. So please, tell me where Jesse has him. For Sammy's sake."

Everyone in the room froze. No one, not even Dean, expected those words to come out of his mouth. Jacob stared at Dean with wide eyes as his words processed through his brain. Jacob brought his head down, but gave no other response.

Dean sigh in resignation; the kid wasn't going to talk. Dean stood and turned face Castiel, both of them frowning as they realized that they were never going to find Sam.

"He's in an old house just off of West street. It's number 872, the last on on the right."

* * *

A/N: So there's chapter 10! Finally, I know :P Ideas and reviews are very appreciated! Chapter 11 will be up next week! Thank you to everyone who is still reading this! I'm sorry for the delay! :P


	11. Chapter 11

AN: So here is chapter 11! The second final chapter! But don't worry, I will be writing a *sort-of* sequel, and it will have Gabriel! (And the Orange-eyed Demon!) Thank you to everyone that read, review, favoured, and followed this story, I love you all so much! Especially TheResurrectionist!

Disclaimer: As I said that last ten times, I do not own Supernatural

* * *

Chapter 11

Sam Winchester hated three things in life:

1. Clowns;

2. Hallucinating Lucifer;

3. And trying to climb stairs while experiencing fatigue and number 2 on this list at the same time.

Sam figured one of the three Fates still hated him for averting the Apocalypse. It was the only reasonable explanation that Sam's slightly jumbled mind could concoct. Standing at the base of the steps, Sam looked up to see a few small beams of light streaming through the gaps in what appeared to be a cellar door. That's where Sam was; he was in a cellar. Sighing, Sam prepared himself for his upward trek. he was about to place a foot on the first step, but a voice caused his entire body to freeze.

"Sam? Where are you going?"

Sam turned too quickly, causing his vision to swim as he struggled to put Jesse's blurry frame into focus. Sam was vaguely aware of Lucifer vanishing beside him. Gripping the wall, Sam looked at Jesse, his vision finally cleared. He could see Jesse give a small, sad smile.

"Sam, if you wanted to go outside, all you had to do was ask," Jesse spoke as if to a small child. Reaching his arm out to Sam, Jesse continued: "Now come with me Sam, let's get back to your room."

"No Jesse. Enough is enough. I'm leaving. I am going to find my brother, and we are going to stop you," Sam threatened straightening his tall frame as he felt strength return to him. Jesse's smile fell as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Sammy-"

"Only Dean can call me that."

"Sam," Jesse began, reaching into his back pocket, "You forced my hand. I didn't want to have to do this," pulling out a knife, Jesse stared into Sam's eyes.

"But you've given me no choice."

Before Sam could open his mouth, Jesse slashed the knife across his empty palm. Blood began to immediately gush from the wound. Confused, Sam looked at Jesse with a questioning expression. Then it hit him. The long buried addiction reared it's ugly head. The smell of the blood filled Sam's nostrils and caused his mouth to salivate in anticipation. It wasn't pure demon blood, but it was enough. Seeing Sam's face, Jesse smiled.

"I know more than you think. I know about the demon blood Sam. It may not be pure," Jesse explained, bringing his hand closer to Sam's shaking frame, "but it should be enough."

Sam covered his nose and mouth with his free hand, trying to stifle his desire to drink Jesse's blood. Closing his eyes, Sam thought of Dean, only to have his hateful words ring through his ears.

_"Well you know what, you're always saying sorry! You were sorry about trusting Ruby; you were sorry about drinking demon blood and using your freaky mind powers; and let's not forget how sorry you were when you started the Apocalypse! And that's not even half of it! There was leaving for Stanford, leaving your family! You know, like when you left me in Purgatory! Do you remember Heaven? You are most selfish, spoiled brat I have ever met! Sometimes, I wish you were never born!"_

Sam could feel fresh tears pricking at his eyes. Jesse's heartbeat was louder now; he was moving closer to Sam. Sam tried to step backward, only to trip on the stairs and fall backward, hitting his head. Groaning in pain as lights danced in front of his eyes, he felt a warm liquid drip onto his cheek. Jesse's blood. Sam could practically taste it now.

"No," Sam groaned as he tried to turn his head away. It was easier to fight off Jesse's blood than a regular demon's; it was tainted with human blood. Sam could still fight it.

Jesse growled with impatience. Grabbing Sam's hair, he pulled Sam into a sitting position. He was about to clamp his hand over Sam's mouth, when the cellar door burst open. Light filled the space.

"Get your hands off my brother you son of a bitch!"

* * *

Dean glared at the teen gripping his little brother by the hair. He saw the blood coming from Jesse's hand and immediately knew what he was trying to do; he wanted Sam to turn back onto demon blood.

"If you're doing what I think you're doing, don't. Or else," Dean threatened aiming the gun he clutched in his hand at Jesse's face. This caused Jesse to smile.

"You really think it would be that easy to kill me?" Jesse asked, amused by the idea, "Go a head, shot me. But you might just hit poor little Sammy over here."

Using his hair, Jesse pulled Sam up higher, using him as a sort of shield against Dean. Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder when Dean began to shake.

"Dean, put your gun down," Castiel commanded, not wanting Sam to get hurt. Dean ignored the angel; all of his focus was on his baby brother.

"I said, let him go!" Dean demanded. Jesse matched Dean's glare and brought his bloody hand closer to Sam's mouth.

"You'll have to make me."

Before anyone could react, a clear gunshot rang out. Dean, unflinching, watched as Jesse fell to the ground, bullet wound in the middle of his forehead. Sam fell to the floor, gasping in pain as Jesse's grip laxed. Dean, tucking the gun into the waistband of his jeans, ran down the stairs towards his brother. When he reached him, Dean cupped Sam's face in his hands, cradling his brother's head in his lap. Looking down, Dean saw tears running down Sam's face.

"It's okay Sammy, big brother's got you," Dean comforted, gently running his hand through Sam's hair. Sam looked into Dean's eyes, surprised by his kind words. He saw regret and sadness, but the most prominent emotion was love.

"I thought you hated me," Sam whispered, burying his head into his older brother's chest. Dean shook his head, tears forming in his own eyes. "But I knew you would still come for me."

Dean had to laugh at Sam's faith in him. After everything that had happened, Sam still believed in him.

"Damn straight I would," Dean laughed, holding Sam closer. He could distantly hear Castiel coming towards them, but he ignored the angel. This was about him and his brother. "Look, Sam, about what happened earlier-"

"It's okay Dean," Sam interrupted, "I understand, and I forgive you."

Sam looked up at Dean and smiled; he returned a similar smile. Castiel placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, grabbing his attention.

"Dean!" Castiel called out, sounding scared.

"Calm down Cas. Yesh, can't a guy have a fricking chick flick moment with his little brother around here!" Dean retorted, but froze when a familiar voice replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Jesse sneered, sitting up; the bullet wound in his head healing itself as he moved. The bullet hit the floor with a light thump, "please, continue. It will make everything so much sweeter when I kill you"

The three stared at the newly risen Anti-chirst, and the same thought passed through all of their heads. Dean, however, was the only one who vocalized the sentiment.

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

AN: So, there you have it! The second last chapter! Please don't hate me for the cliffy :P Now there's only one more chapter to go. Phew, this has been exciting! Please, as always, review!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: The end is nigh! Chapter 12! I loved writing this so much, and I love everyone who had anything to do with this! SO, without further ado, here is the dramatic end to "Two Sides of the Same Coin"! But don't worry, there will be an epilogue! :)

Note: If you like my work, checkout my profile! I'm currently working on some one-shots, but a sequel to this story will be coming soon!

Disclaimer: I-nay on't-day, own-nay upernautral-say. For those who don't speak Pig Latin, I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Didn't I tell you, it wouldn't be that easy to kill me?" Jesse explained, standing over Sam and Dean. Castiel glared at the boy he once called demon spawn, shifting his feet, ready to defend the Winchesters. Tilting his head to the side, Jesse shifted his gaze to the angel.

"Well, if it isn't the angelic back stabbing prick," Jesse remarked, "what brings you here?" Confusion spread itself across Castiel's face. Glaring at Jesse, Castiel stopped his movement.

"What do you mean, demon spawn? Aren't you the one who brought me here, to exact your vengeance?" Castiel asked. It was Jesse's turn to be confused. Stepping back, Dean saw an opening. Reaching into his back pocket, he took out the demon-killing knife, If a gun didn't work, then this might.

"Do you really think I have enough power to do that? You are an angel, for crying out loud! Why did you think i went to these extreme lengths to get them here," Jesse ranted, anger bubbling from the deepest parts of his soul. Raising a hand, Jesse used his powers to send Castiel flying into a wall.

"Cas!" Dean screamed, watching his friend being thrown against a wall for the second time that day. Distracted, he didn't notice Sam pry himself out of his brother's grip, resting on his knees with his back to his brother.

"Jesse, please stop this!" Sam pleaded, not wanting to see Castiel and Dean hurt further. Jesse looked at Sam.

"Why should I? None of you can stop me," Jesse explained to Sam, neither one of them breaking eye contact. Sam looked over his shoulder to see castiel raising to his feet. Without either of them noticing, he shuffled to block Jesse from the angel's line of fire.

Castiel raised his hand, prepared to attack Jesse, but stopped when he noticed Sam in his way. Not wanting to draw attention, he looked on. Dean, on the other hand, wasn't so keen to simply stand by.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself kid," Dean said, moving away from his brother, "but I'm sure we could find a way."

Dean lunged at Jesse with the demon-killing knife; Jesse smirked, grabbing Dean's arm and twisting it behind his head, ripping the knife from Dean's grasp. Jesse held the knife to Dean's throat.

"Nice try Dean, but it looks like I was right," Jesse gloated, pressing the knife closer to Dean's throat. Sam eyes widened; he had to save Dean. Thinking quickly, Sam opened his mouth and made up his mind.

"I'll do it!" he yelled at Jesse, causing both the Antichrist and his brother to freeze. They both looked at Sam; one with confusion, the other with joy.

"Do what Sam?" Dean asked, only to be silenced by the press of the knife against his throat. Jesse stared at Sam, mouth curling into a small smile.

"I'll go with you," Sam answered, eyes meeting Dean's. Unable to bear the hurt he saw, Sam shifted his gaze to Jesse, "I'll drink your blood, whatever you want, just let Dean and Cas go."

"Sam, no!" Dean yelled, causing Jesse to push the knife harder against Dean's throat; blood beginning to trickle from the small cut it made. Castiel took a step towards Sam.

"Stop!" Jesse screamed at Castiel, "don't go near him, or else Dean get's it." Castiel stopped only a foot away from Sam. Jesse refocused his gaze on Sam.

"I let them go, we leave. You never try to escape, or contact them, and I won't touch a hair on their heads. Deal?" Jesse negotiated. Castiel and Dean both looked at Sam, fearful that he would agree to the terms. Dean saw Sam the resolution in Sam's eyes. He was going to say yes. Before Sam could open his mouth, Dean made his move.

"Not on my watch bitch," Dean growled. Using his free arm, Dean jammed his elbow into Jesse's stomach, causing him to drop the knife. Spinning on his heel, Dean faced Jesse. Jesse glared at the hunter.

"You'll pay for that," Jesse threatened, taking a step towards Dean. Shifting his gaze to the demon-killing knife on the floor, Dean remembered who was standing behind him.

"Cas, now!" Dean yelled. Jesse looked at the angel. Castiel stood there, unsure of Dean's plans. Dean dived for the demon killing knife near Jesse's feet. Jesse, seeing Dean's movement out of the corner of his eyes, kicked the knife away and grabbed the back of Dean's jacket. He brought them face to face.

"Nice try Dean," Jesse sneered, unaware of a hand grabbing the demon-killing knife, "I don't know about you, but I think it's time to end this." Jesse brought a hand to dean's throat, but recoiled when a sharp pain spread from his back. Dropping Dean, Jesse turned his head to see Castiel standing behind him, but he wasn't the one holding the knife. The hand that killed him was connected to the man leaning on castiel's shoulder; Sam had stabbed him.

"Sammy..." the words died on his lips as he fell to the ground. Dean looked up at the two with wide eyes, but smiling. His smile quickly turned to a frown when he saw his younger brother's face.

"Sammy?" Sam didn't react, his eyes focused on Jesse's limp body. Castiel turned his head to look at Sam when he noticed the pain on Dean's face.

"Sam?" castiel inquired, hoping to stir some reaction from the youngest Winchester. Sam closed his eyes and turned his head away from his family.

"Let's go; his blood is starting to get to me."

Castiel nodded his head and, placing two fingers on Dean's forehead, transported them back to their motel room.

In the basement, the sound of a candy wrapper echoed on the walls. A man stood over the body of the now dead Antichrist.

"Attaboy Samsquatch," the man muttered before snapping his fingers, causing the corpse to disappear. Then, with a flutter of wings, the man was gone.

* * *

AN: *nervous laugh* I hope you don't hate me, but there will be an epilogue! I can't just leave my boys hanging, can I? Anyway, please review! Thank you my darlings! :)


	13. Epilogue

AN: So here is the real final chapter and epilogue to "Two Sides of the Same Coin" it has been fantastic, and I hope to write more! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

* * *

Chapter 13

Sam and Dean packed their things in silence. Their fight, Sam's kidnapping, Jacob, and then Jesse's death- they both had too much on their minds. Castiel had disappeared after he brought Sam and dean back to safety. No one questioned it; especially after everything that had just happened. Dean looked at Sam, slouched over his duffle bag. Sighing, Dean knew he needed to have a talk with Sam. He cleared his throat loudly enough to gain Sam's attention. Sam turned his head to gaze at Dean, their eyes refusing to meet. Dean opened his mouth to apologize, but was cut off by Sam.

"It's okay Dean," Sam interjected, finally meeting Dean's eyes, "I get it. We were both angry and we just exploded." Dean raised a finger to prevent Sam from continuing.

"No, it's not okay. I said some pretty horrible things before. Things I should never have said. I'm sorry Sammy," Dean apologized, tears brimming in his eyes. Sam shook his head with a sigh.

"I'm sorry too. So, we're cool now, alright?" Sam responded. Dean closed his eyes and laughed lightly, willing the tears away.

"Yeah, alright."

When the two finished packing their bags, the brothers began to leave the room. Sam suddenly stopped behind his brother. Patting his pockets, Sam grew panicked, dropping his bag onto the bed closest to him and began to dig through it. Dean, hearing the commotion, turned to face his brother, concern clearly written on his face.

"You okay Sam?" Dean asked. Sam looked up to Dean and smiled.

"Yeah, you go ahead. I just have to quickly grab something." Dean nodded and opened the door, giving Sam one last glance.

"Don't take too long princess," Dean called out before leaving the room. As the door clicked closed, Sam continued his search. Sighing his relief, he held the now found object in his hands. Looking at the door Dean just left through, Sam gave a sad smile. _Soon_, he thought, _I'll give it to him soon_.

Tucking the amulet safely in his duffle bag, Sam swung the closed bag over his shoulder and left the motel room without looking back.

* * *

AN: There it is, the end of 'Two Sides of the Same Coin'! Please review! I love you all so much! :)

here is the summary of the promised sequel!: "Lost in Your Orange Eyes"

**Sequel to "Two Sides of the Same Coin". Sam and Dean head to Wyoming for what they think is a vengeful spirit, but then newly wedded brides start to kill their husbands. The boys are reminded of a case Bobby told them off years earlier, and they have another problem; something is still following them from their previous case. Warnings for language, violence, slash, and possible Wincest. Slight AU. Set in S8 after "Hunter Heroici".**


	14. Preview of Sequel

AN: So this is a preview of the sequel of "Two Sides of the Same Coin"! I'm sorry about the lack of updates, I didn't have power for three days :(

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

* * *

Chapter 1

Timothy Harvard was in a good mood; he was a man freshly married to the love of his life. Not only that, but when he woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, he couldn't think of a better time. Stretching his arms over his head, Tim crawled out of bed, in nothing but his boxers, and opened the bedroom door. Walking into the kitchen, he expected to see his newly wedded wife, but the room was empty. However, the table was set and his food was already placed out. Timothy smiled to himself.

"Damn, I must be one lucky guy," he praised himself, seating himself at the table. He was so engrossed with his breakfast that he didn't notice Emily, his wife, entering the kitchen. She slowly walked towards the counter, eyeballing the set of kitchen knives that rested there.

"Aren't you going to come eat, dear?" Tim asked from the table, not bothering to turn and face her. Without stopping or turning, she replied.

"Soon, honey," Picking a knife, she stalked towards her husband. Raising the knife above her head, her eyes flashed orange, "It'll all be over soon." Bringing the knife down, Emily stabbed him in the back. Tim's dying scream barely masked his wife's maniacal laughter.


End file.
